


Touching the sun

by lapoesieestdanslarue



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, and bc it's haylie's birthday yay!, i live for karedevil tbh, just bc i wanted to:), shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapoesieestdanslarue/pseuds/lapoesieestdanslarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It's okay if he can’t ever see the sky, he thinks, because if he could just manage to keep Karen around, someway, somehow, he’d be more than happy with touching the sun.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just so self-indulgent and was pretty much thrown together tbh but i kinda like it :)

It's not like Karen has been thinking about Matt. Thinking about running a hand through his hair. Or touching him. Or kissing him.

Because it's not like that. Honestly, it's _no_ t.

Like, yeah, okay she thinks about him, but not like that. She'll just let her mind wander every now and then to the way his hair sweeps perfectly, and how he always smells like something so distinctly Matt she can't put her finger on it (seriously what cologne does he use because it's like nothing she's ever come across before) and how his lips always look so perfect and pink and practically _kissable_...

Maybe though, she's in a little bit of denial.

And can you blame her? Better to deny having feelings than to live with the weight of the fact that she adores Matt, she really does, but Matt will never adore her back.

It's a little out of character. Karen is by default an optimist, after all you can't really come to New York with $30 in your back pocket without being pretty firmly rooted in the belief that everything will work out in the end.

And while that belief has been tested and tested relentlessly, she finally thinks that everything has worked out. That in the cream walls of Nelson & Murdock, she has built herself a home. A good one, at that.

She's brought out of her thoughts by the door of Foggy's office closing behind him.

"Okay guys," Foggy says as he slings his bag over his shoulder. "I'm heading out."

"How come?" Karen asks, dropping the pen from her mouth.

"I got a date with Marci," he says a little sheepishly.

"You two giving it a try again?" Matt asks in his deep, rich voice and it does not send shivers through Karen, it does _not_.

(It totally does.)

"Eh," he shrugs. "We've both changed. We're just seeing how it goes, I guess."

"Well have fun," Karen smiles, trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach at the thought of being alone with Matt.

It's not that she doesn't like Matt- of course it's not like that, god knows she's practically pining over him, she just. She just doesn't want to be alone with him, and alone with her thoughts of him.

~*~

Matt has been preoccupied the whole day because Karen changed her shampoo- from a citrus blend (lemons and lime) to strawberries and faint ammonia and. Well, it’s nice. Not that her previous shampoo hadn’t been, Karen generally has good taste in things like that, but it’s really nice. So nice that Matt can’t really concentrate because that smell- her strawberry shampoo and her lavender perfume and something just Karen- is taking over his every thought. Makes him want to hold her her close and run his hands through her hair and take a deep breath of her perfume and let it consume him. 

Matt’s not usually one for perfume or shampoo- he finds it clouds his sense because it can be so strong and overpowering- but Karen manages to get the perfect balance.

She does that with a lot of things.

Like the way she knows to only give Matt one sugar and a little bit of milk in his coffee, and that if he stays past six he’s probably not going to leave till at least ten so she’ll ask him what he wants to order for takeout without him needing to ask. What she does the best, though, and what he appreciates the most, is that she doesn’t question the cuts and bruises that appear on his face every morning, or the way he’ll groan if he twists the wrong way on his cracked ribs, instead she’ll just place a glass of water and some painkillers on his desk every few hours and will gently pat his bicep as she does so.

And it’s nice, damn it, it’s so _nice _.__

__He hasn’t really met someone like Karen before. Someone who is so relentlessly kind and outgoing, who would lay down in traffic for people she cared about or something she believes in, she’s filled with passion and empathy and, well. He’s enamoured by it- by her. She’s like the sun, bright and happy and the very thing that holds Nelson and Murdock together when the going gets tough._ _

__(It's okay if he can’t ever see the sky, he thinks, because if he could just manage to keep Karen around, someway, somehow, he’d be more than happy with touching the sun.)_ _

__It’s as Foggy begins to make his way out that he notes Karen’s heartbeat quicken, and also that he hasn’t got through half the amount of work he wanted to today._ _

__As the door shuts behind Foggy, Matt lets out a gentle sigh, and runs a hand through his hair._ _

__“Hey, Karen?” He calls, and could almost laugh at the fact that the small ball of nerves in his stomach matches the quickening of her heartbeat as she steps into his office._ _

__“Yeah?” She asks, a little breathlessly._ _

__“It’s Friday, it’s six o’clock, and Foggy’s already headed out-” He clears his throat, trying hard not to sound like a pubescent boy. “-Maybe we should we go out too. To celebrate the success of the case, and all.” He leaves out the part about his only being half done, and she’s a smart woman so she probably knows already, but he’s bitten the bullet now and he may as well carry through with it. “I know a place, downtown. Really good chinese. Would you- um- would you like to join me?”_ _

__When she answers him, it sounds like she’s smiling, and he hopes she’s smiling because she hasn’t smiled in a while. Neither has Matt, though, but maybe she could help him with that._ _

__“Yes,” she says. “Yeah, no, I’d- I would love that.” She huffs out a little laugh, and for the first time in a while, Matt smiles._ _

__~*~_ _

__They’re walking home from the restaurant, arms linked, both stuffed full with food and Matt feels warm and happy and light, and he hasn’t felt this way since…_ _

__He can’t remember the last time he felt like this. Felt like he was filled with a low key, unbridled joy, and that maybe god had forgiven the devil in him. It might be an entirely new feeling, brought on entirely by Karen- by the way their hands brushed when they each went to pay the bill (they split it), the way she laughed so happily when he told her stories of him and Foggy in college, and the way she even indulged him in a story of her own, of when she first got her dog when she was six years old- but there’s a sense of familiarity that comes with it, so maybe he just can’t remember it- the recent events with Fisk and Foggy had rid him of his joy and happiness and for so long so maybe he just needs to get reaquainted with it._ _

__(He hopes that he’ll never forget it, though. That it’ll be recreated so many times that he won’t ever have to forget it because it will always be within reach. He doesn’t deserve it, he knows, but god does he love it.)_ _

__“Okay, steps here,” Karen says, squeezing his arm a little tighter as she leads them up the stairs._ _

__(In the haste of getting out of the office, Matt may have forgotten his cane.)_ _

__“Karen, I- Thank you. For tonight.”_ _

__“It was my pleasure,” She answers as he fishes his keys from his pocket. “Really Matt, I had a great time.”_ _

__“Good,” He smiles, as he turns his key in the lock. “I’m glad.”_ _

__(He’s hardly stopped smiling since they got into the restaurant. It’s nice. It’s really, very nice.)_ _

__His door unlocks, and he gently pushes it so that it swings open, however Matt remains rooted in his spot, moving only an inch so as to face Karen._ _

__She’s close to him, really close if he was to move even a centimeter their noses would touch.  
“Matt, I just-” She’s whispering and her heart is going a mile a minute. “Tell me if you want me to stop.”_ _

__And with that, she gently takes his face in her hands, and presses her lips to his._ _

__It’s like every good feeling he’s ever had. It completely blows his sense of previous joy because this, this is… He doesn’t want to say love. But it could damn well be._ _

__They’re gripping each other close now, Karen raking her hands through his hair and holding her waist tighter, tighter as she presses herself into his chest._ _

__Eventually, they have to unfortunately stop to catch their breaths. “ _Matt_ ,” Karen breaths, as if he’s a god to be worshiped. (When really, he’s a devil to be feared, and it will break him, soon. But not now. Not now.)_ _

__“Karen,” He replies, equally as breathless and buzzing with adrenaline. “Do you want to come in?”_ _

__~*~_ _

__He wakes up to the sounds of two hearts, beating perfectly in tandem, and the feel of patterns being traced on his forearm._ _

__He blinks, blearily, and turns his head to where Karen lies beside him._ _

__“Sorry,” She says apologetically, but still with a smile. (He likes her smiles, likes the way they sound.) “Didn’t mean to wake you.”_ _

__“It’s okay,” He replies, grinning._ _

__They continue you like this for a while, Karen brushing her fingertips lightly over his skin and him dozing peacefully to the sound of their beating hearts._ _

__“Karen,” He says as the traffic outside starts to increase. “Do you remember when I said I’d give anything to see the sky again?”_ _

__Her heart stills for a microsecond before she answers “Yes.”_ _

__He licks his lips and swallows before he continues. “I don’t think I’d give this.”_ _


End file.
